


Stardust

by mawmawile



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 23:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11542626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mawmawile/pseuds/mawmawile
Summary: Dreams are just that: dreams. Yet with enough hoping, and aching, and yearning, someday dreams will be realized. This one is such that links us together, drives us apart. You dreamt of the sky, and in turn, I did too. Only in small memories are we together again, but the way I live now, I am happy with that.





	1. Chapter 1

When I was old enough — at about nine or ten years — I moved on from my tutors, and was sent to a private, prestigious school. It stood right by the border of our land and the neighboring Sarasaland. Girls of high-ranking nobles from both countries vied for a spot at the school. I, as the one and only princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, did not wait at all.

Some of the girls I recognized from my father’s court; others were strangers. One of these strangers became my lifelong friend.

Her name was Daisy (Crown Princess Daisy Apple of Sarasaland, she introduced). Her hair was reddish-brown and boyishly cut, her skin darkened by desert weather. Despite the sun-faded look of the girl, I always thought she was the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen. I still do.

I suppose, in recollection, we only bonded because of our statuses. There was no way for us to climb upwards in rank; no way for us to extort the other. Still, we were genuine friends.

Once summer rolled around, we were all sent home to break. The first night I was home, Mother called me outside.

Our favorite pastime was to sit under a great tree and stargaze. Mother would tell me the stories behind the constellations, although I knew them all by heart. Sometimes, I would tell them myself, Mother gently offering corrections.

That particular night, a slender telescope was positioned to face the moon.

“A telescope?” I asked. “What for?”

Mother only smiled. “Peach, I need to show you the stars.”

It was there when I learned how to love the heavens more than anything in the world. In sleep, I would walk on the moon, and soar amongst the stars. There, I yearned for nothing but to go into the stars. I didn’t know why. Adventure? Beauty? Whatever it was, I knew that space was where I needed to go.

After that night, and I had gone inside my room to rest, I stared out my window, the night sky twinkling. I can’t remember of all that I did, but I know that I reached out fruitlessly, trying to grasp some of the starlight for my own.

* * *

When I was fifteen, my mother died. The exact causes were unknown, except that it had to do with an ailment of some sort. A beautiful, healthy, youthful woman like her? I didn’t believe it for a second.

I didn’t think — and I still don’t think — that she really died that day. She became the moon, the sun, the clouds, the stars. More than ever, I wanted to be surrounded by stardust.  
Yet in the political world, she was dead. The Mushroom Kingdom wore black, and my father turned more and more insane.

That same year, my only friend left because of some turmoil back in Sarasaland. She promised to write. I didn’t hear from her until two years ago.

My institutional education ended at seventeen years. It was good to escape the silence of loneliness. Since then, I have been preparing myself for queendom.

Sometime after my mother’s death, I met a ghost in the night.The apparition had my mother’s eyes and lips, but its hair was a pallid white color.

“Mother?” My voice was weak, and my breaths were small.

It smiled my mother’s kind smile. “No… I’m not…” It’s voice was ethereal and forlorn.

“Are you a princess?” I asked of it, noting its careful posture.

Its hollow eyes gazed through me. “The stars…” The rest of the night has always been a mystery to me.


	2. Chapter 2

When I was about twelve years old, I found out my mother died. I wasn’t even there to say goodbye for the last time.

Our family was my mother, brother, and I. My father was seldom in the picture. He was always an adventurer and hero first. Not a leader, not a lover. That broke my mother’s heart always, but she understood.

My mother taught me everything. The names of flowers, the paths through the castle, the stories behind the stars. She confided in me her childhood dream, to explore and travel through the stars. I could always tell it was more than a silly whim of childhood.

Despite everything, we lived a peaceful life. My mother the queen led kindly and warmly. All was well and all loved her. Like all peaceful tales, however, there was something to disturb that peace.

I left, illuminated only by moonlight, with a crash-landed alien in its ship. I remember the last thing my mother ever said to her only daughter. “Sweet dreams, Rosalina. I love you.” Sweet dreams, Mother. I love you.

* * *

We made a home for ourselves in the stars, calling it the Comet Observatory. Scavenging space junk, we slowly made powerful telescopes to search for comets.

One day, when I was particularly proud of myself, I noticed where we were. We were passing my home planet! Back then, it had only felt like a year since I was back at the castle.

I beckoned Luma to the telescope. “Look, I’ll show you my home again. I want to see my mother.” As I adjusted the telescope towards the castle, I viewed it.

Into focus came the great tree on a hill, with an elaborate looking tombstone under the shade.

I cannot put into words the grief I felt that day. Even now, I still mourn my late mother, but that day shattered my soul into fragments. I no longer am the same person I was before that day.

When I still lived at the castle, my mother used to tell me that the dead would become the stars. She told me that if she ever left me, she would watch over from the sky.

I don’t believe that, not fully, even today. If that were true, I would have seen her by now. Sometimes, in solitude, I think. What happened to the family I left behind?

How is my father? Did he go long before my mother did, or is he still travelling through strange lands to deal with his grief? What of my brother? How well has he assumed his role as king? Has he married, even with an heir, or has time left him to stardust as well?

Even though I feel like I am alone, that no one is watching over me, I know I cannot grieve forever. In lack of a mother, I became one myself. Although I cannot feel my mother anymore, I know she is happy. Through me, she has reached her dream. For her, I will continue here, watcher of the cosmos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had this idea back when game theory published "who is rosalina?" and "peach is dead" videos. writing it now.


End file.
